1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for supporting a drum to a holding rod, which rod in turn is connected to a stand, or the like. The clamp is fixed to the drum body by an installation part of the clamp. The invention particularly concerns a vibration absorption seat at spaced apart ends of the installation part.
2. The Prior Art
Drum holding clamps include a fixed installation part which is secured, for instance, on the side of the drum body and include a movable clamping part which is moved to clamp against the fixed part by means of a screw or other clamp tightener. The fixed installation part is usually directly fixed at an axial location approximately at the vertical center of the drum body. Such direct securement to the drum body permits vibration of the drum as it is played to easily be transmitted to the drum stand or support through the fixed installation part and the rod connecting the clamp to the stand. The attachment of the fixed part at one location on the drum body applies a concentrated load to that part of the drum body and increases the transmission of vibration to the drum support. Since the type of drum supported by such a clamp, such as a tom-tom, is usually set either in a vertical axis orientation, or in a somewhat forwardly tilted orientation, a strain or localized stress damage could develop in the part of the drum body secured to the fixed installation part. Such a strain could unfavorably affect the performance of the drum or its continued securement.